Faith
by Angel13aby
Summary: A VERY odd realationship develops between Serena and Darien... But is Darien telling the truth about a mysterious event surrounding his fourth self? Or is he a victim as well?


AN: Yup, another one done... I feel proud!!! This takes place in an alternate reality or WHATever you wanna call it... it's during the NegaVerse's "reign" but it's as if none of the rest of the show ever even happened.... but i don't wanna give away the ending, so KEEP READING, PLEEASE!!!  
Email me angel_13aby@yahoo.com PLEASE my inbox gets lonely!  
Thanx 2 Ne=chan, Sara-chan, K-chan, and S-chan!  
  
Faith  
  
"Moon...Scepter...Elimination...!" Sailor Moon cried as the youma disapeared. "Good..." She said softly, tears coursing down her cheeks. Darien had come, or Prince Endymion rather, and he had been... evil. She gasped in pain at the rememberence of him taunting her, hurting her much more than the old phrase "Meatball Head" had ever.  
  
"Darien..." She cried.   
  
"Good work, Sailor Moon." Venus said.  
  
"Yeah, nice job." Mars added.  
  
"Totally dusted!" Jupiter cried, grinning.  
  
"Guys- Why is Darien like that? What did Beryl do to him?"  
  
The Sailor Scouts all looked at each other.  
  
"I don't know, Sere, but he'll come back." Mars told her softly.  
  
"Yes, and when he does I can scan that portal to see where he came from." Mercury assured her.   
  
"Then we can go crash the NegaVerse's party for sure!" Jupiter said.  
  
"That won't be nessesary." A new voice told them coldly.  
  
"Darien!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
"Serena get back!" Jupiter told her, pulling the dazed girl behind her.   
  
"Now, Now. Is that any way to talk to a princess?" Endymion asked harshly, putting out his hand. A blast of energy came from it, causing the four Sailors to go flying back into the concrete wall behind them. Sailor Moon wasted no time in trying to heal him.  
  
"Moon.. Healing... Power!" she cried, sending a wave at him. he didn't realize that she was signing her own death wish, for Endymion had a cunning plan.  
  
Endymion collasped on the ground, pretending to be weak. In a voice she hadn't heard for a long time, he called to her.  
  
"Serena- help me...please."  
  
Against the yelled warnings from the Scouts, she ran up to him and knelt beside the fallen figure. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asked,   
  
"Darien, is that you? Are you okay?" He didn't respond.  
  
"Aieee!" she cried when one of his hands grabbed hers, and he picked her up in a tight grasp.   
  
"Sailor Moon!" the other Scouts cried unanimously before she and her evil lover disapeared.  
  
"No..." Venus cried softly.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Serena shook her head, trying to clear away the darkness that still prevented her from seeing. A hand came out of nowhere and forced her chin up, abling her to see all too clearly.  
  
"Darien!" she cried, remembering the trick she had fallen for.  
  
"Yes, he's still in here," Endymion said cruelly, tapping one of his temples. "But he's too weak to do anything. I've learned a lot about him, and a lot about you, too, Princess." It was then that Serena realized her situation. She was dressed in a gown almost identical to Princess Serenity's, only it was black and midnight blue. She was standing, chained to a cold stone wall. She stood in a large room, and although she couldn't see parts of it, she knew it had to be in the NegaVerse's palace.  
  
"Yes, he's here, and right now he screams for you, he sees you. He sees whatever I see."  
  
"Yeah, well see if he can see this-" Serena told him, and spit at Endymion's feet. The Prince of Darkness just laughed, and moved closer to her.  
  
"Come now, Princess, that isn't very ladylike, is it?"   
  
She spit in his face.   
  
A loud, sharp crack was heard as Endymion slapped her, and hard. Tears welled in her eyes, and for a moment she felt that she could almost hear Darien cursing Endymion.   
  
"Now he's really mad at me, yes, he is." Endymion taunted her back. "Let's see what he thinks of this." As Endymion moved still closer to her, she could hear Darien's voice screaming, yelling at Endymion and calling for her, crying for her. Darien's voice got louder as Endymion got closer. Serena closed her eyes.  
  
Endymion paused a breath away from her lips. She could feel his warm breath tickling her face. He looked at her, seeing her writhe, and leaned in, closing the gap between them. The instant their lips touched, Serena arched towards him in pain. She could feel Darien, a prisoner of his own mind. She could feel the pain he brought upon himself as he watched her through Endymion's eyes. She heard him cursing the Prince with language that she seldom heard him use.  
  
Endymion pressed his body against hers, crushing her to the wall. She gasped into the kiss, feeling the unpleasant contrast of the cold wall and his hard body. His experienced tongue ran along her lips, drawing them open. It slipped into her mouth, causing her to pull away sharply.  
  
Endymion cracked his hand across her face again, and a single tear coursed down her cheek. He leaned in again and gently kissed it away, and then slapped her again.  
  
"You... monster..." Serena muttered under her breath, though still loud enough for him to hear.  
  
"Oh, I'm hurt." Endymion chuckled, almost smiling. "When will you grow up, Bunny?"  
  
"Don't call me that! Only Darien can!" Serena warned him.  
  
Crack! Once more her cheek stings, her head to one side from the force of his hand.  
  
"Darien loves that sound. The sound of hand against cheek. Powerful against weak."  
  
"Stop talking of him! Stop it!"  
  
"Why should I? You don't know what's best. You're nothing but a child! A child, trying to tell the most powerful man in the NegaVerse how to live. Well, I'm going to make you grow up, whether you like it or not." A bed appeared from nowhere, and Endymion locked her to the bed.  
  
Serena, horrified, shook her head. "No, you- you wouldn't- you can't!!"  
  
"Don't try to tell me what I can and cannot do." Endymion told her, as he sat down next to her on the bed. For a moment, he bent over slightly, head in his hands. "Shut up in there!" he muttered, and then straighted, turning back to his prey. She lay on the bed, eyes wide, chest heaving, not from excitement, but from fear.  
  
She looked away from him, trying to hide her tears. Darien had once told her that she should never let her enemies see her tears, they would find her weaker if she did.   
  
Serena silently called out for Darien in vain. Had he abandoned her; turned away from the scene before him?  
  
Then Endymion brought her back to earth. That day, she later confessed, it was not Darien, or Tuxedo Mask, or Prince Darien, or even King Endymion who took her virginity. It was Prince Endymion of the NegaVerse.  
  
He beat her as he made love to her, even cutting her with his sword a few times. She cried out in pain, but the cries didn't even reach his ears. They did get to Darien's though. Once he was finished with her, he then restored her clothes and placed her back in her original position.  
  
She stood against the wall, shaking. If not for the chains binding her to the cold stone, she would have fallen to the ground. She wanted to die from the pain. But first, she had something to say.  
  
"Moon... Cosmic... Power!" She whispered, and a rush of power flowed through her, making her wounds sting. Prince Endymion looked shocked as the palace around them crumbled, and he himself began to dissappear. As everything turned to dust, Serena quietly sang a line from her favorite song.  
"I can read your mind  
And I know your story  
I see what your going through, yeah  
It's enough to make you blind  
And I'm feeling sorry  
But Love's gonna conquer it all... all!  
  
When you want it the most  
There's no easy way out  
When you're ready to go  
Then your heart's left in doubt  
Don't give up on your faith  
When worst comes to worst  
Just believe in it...  
Cause that's the way it is!"  
  
"NOOO!" His dying screams echoed, and Serena collapsed. Just before losing conciousness, she felt all of her memories of fighting and Darien being stolen from herself, her friends, and her love. Then everything went black.  
  
-----------  
  
Darien awoke from a nightmare to find himself in the park. 'Baka.' he thought to himself. 'You're really slacking off, Chiba. Falling asleep in the park? That's more like Serena, not you.' he thought of his gentle, fun-loving Meatball Head who despised him.   
  
(AN: Yep, we're basically back to the first season.)  
  
He shook off the sleep, and stood up, looking around him. No one else was in sight.  
  
'And with good reason.' he thought, glancing at his watch. 'It's well after 11.' A small gold reflection caught his eye from a group of bushes nearby. He looked, and then looked again. He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them, thinking he still might be dreaming. Or still in his nightmare, more like it.  
  
Serena Tsukino, the Bunny who had captured his heart, was lying motionless in the bushes. Darien knelt beside her.  
  
"Oh my God." he whispered, his words gently lifting her bangs up and down.  
  
Serena was covered in blood, dried and otherwise, almost from head to toe. She wore a skirt similar to her school uniform, but it was torn. Her white blouse, which was now red, clung to her body like a second skin. She wore no shoes or socks, and one of her meatballs had come out. Darien didn't take the time to think who could have done that to her, but picked her up and ran home, now grateful for the deserted streets.  
  
As he entered his apartment, he set her down gently on his bed, after taking the sheets from it. He eased off her blouse and skirt, trying to see where the blood was all gushing from. He blushed profusely when he found that even her bra and underwear were ripped past the point of usefullness. Then he saw it.  
  
Serena had three long, deep cuts in her ribs, not unlike the cuts from a samurai's sword. She was scratched, bruised, and her face was red and swollen. Even her most private area was bleeding, and Darien slammed his fist on a nearby desk.  
  
'Who could have done this?' Darien almost begged the unconsious form.  
  
But inside, he felt as if there were someting missing. Something that he knew he could have done to prevent it, as if he had stood by and watched it all without ever trying to help. As if he had felt her pain and seen her suffer.  
  
"That's impossible." He said quietly in near amusement.  
  
But he knew it wasn't so impossible, not for his Meatball Head.  
  
He took her to the bathroom and ran a tub of cold water. He silently watched the water run as he begged to remember something, anything that might help him help Serena. He looked at her, laying in his arms.  
  
'Her life may depend on me.' He thought bitterly. 'For God's sakes, Chiba, you're supposed to be training to be a doctor!' Then, in a rush, everything from grade school First Aid class to his most recent grad school courses came back to him.  
  
He eased off what little was left of her clothing, and set her gently into the freezing water. Then he began to clean her wounds with a washcloth. As he was doing this, he shamefully allowed his eyes to roam over the beauty of her body. Dark, sooty eyelashes covered what he knew to be the most shockingly blue eyes he had ever seen. Even with all the scratches, scars, bruises and cuts that were forming, she still had the most beautiful body ever.  
  
When he had made sure that she was thoroughly cleansed, he brought her out and began to dry her off with a rose-red towel. He took her back to his bedroom and looked around, thinking of what he could put her in. He dressed her in the top to the sweatpants he wore to sleep in, and even though the top was too tight for his liking it still reached almost to her knees.  
  
He dressed for bed also, in the black sweatpants, and sat next to her, watching her breathe. He noticed a dull pain in his side, but soon fell asleep before he could asess the pain's origin.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Serena awoke awhile later, and the pain she felt was nearly unbearable. But strangely, more of the pain came from her heart than her body. Soon she realized that her last memories were not that of the ceiling she was now staring at, and twisted her head to look around.  
  
What she saw amazed her.  
  
Darien Chiba, the one who tormented her by day and haunted her dreams by night sat asleep in a chair next to the bed. Through the window it looked as if the sun was high in the sky, and its light danced across the bed.  
  
She tried to sit up, only to nearly scream in pain. Darien awoke immediately.  
  
"No, no, don't try to sit up. You're badly hurt." He told her, moving to sit by her side on the bed. He gently eased her back down onto the bed, and pulled the covers up to her chin.  
  
"Darien, what happened? Why does my body hurt so badly?" Serena asked, and broke down crying.   
  
"Shhh... It's okay." Darien told her softly, gently patting her hot forehead with a cloth. "It's okay, Serena. Darien's here." She reached for his hand, which sat motionless beside her on the bed.  
  
"Dar-" she was cut off by a wave of pain so intense she arched up from the bed. "Ahhh!" she screamed, and grasped Darien's hand so tightly that he saw it turn blue. He reached out to her with his other hand, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Serena..." He said as she calmed down, panting.   
  
"Darien..." she gasped for breath. "Darien..." she said again in relief as she caught her breath.  
  
Darien called in to his office and told them he was sick with the flu.  
  
He was worried about what Serena's family would think. A strange feeling came over him, and he decided to call their house and see where they thought she was.  
  
Ring... Ring...  
"Hello, Tsukino residence?"  
"Hi, may I please speak to Serena?"  
"I'm sorry, young man, she's at a camp with her school for the next two weeks. But I'll tell her you called, if you like."  
"No that's ok, thank you though."  
"No problem."  
  
Darien thought as he replaced the phone to its cradle. He pondered this new information, but felt for some reason like he knew he shouldn't question it too much.  
  
"Serena?" He asked as he walked back into his bedroom.   
  
"Yeah, Darien?" she replied.  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
"Well, yeah, a little."  
  
"Would you like some pizza?"  
  
"Sure, thanks!" She said, brightening a little. He went to the kitchen and took out the phone book, and ordered the pizza. Then he went back in to see her.  
  
"Darien?" she asked as he sat next to her on the bed.   
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why'd you do all this? Especially for me! I thought you hated me."   
  
Darien sighed inwardly. 'Because I'm in love with you. Because you're so beautiful. Because you were in pain. Because I hate to see you unhappy. Because you're happiness is my way of life. All of the above.'  
  
"Because-" he ran the list back through his head. "-you were hurt."  
  
"Thank you Darien!" Serena said, and threw her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.  
  
"Owww!" Darien bit back the urge to scream. Serena sat back quickly, wincing herself. She looked at him strangely, then saw it.   
  
"Omigod- Darien! Look at yoour side!" Darien looked, and saw a long cut, not unlike that delt from a samurai's sword.   
  
"It's nothing." Darien tired to evade the barrage of questions he knew was coming.  
  
"Nothing! Look at it, it's nearly gray! Go get a bowl of water, a washcloth, bandages, rubbing acohol, and two Cokes. Right now!"  
  
Darien looked at her quizzically. Everything she asked for made sense except for- "Cokes?"  
  
"Well, I thought you might be thirsty. I know I am." Serena pouted, then patted her scratched and bruised neck.  
  
Darien laughed and went to get what she asked for.  
  
When he had everything she asked for on a table near them, she patted the bed next to her. He sat down, but she gently pushed him into a lying position, with his wounded side facing her and the wall, his back on the mattress.  
  
Serena lent over him, causing him to moan inwardly as her loose hair tickled his stomach. She pressed a wet cloth to his side, and he gasped in pain.  
  
"Serena..." he groaned. Her eyes widened, but she continued to cleanse the wound. As she leaned back over him to grab the acohol, she slipped, and ended up lying on his chest, panting.  
  
"Oww..." she moaned. Darien was enjoying her presence so near to him, but he had to stop this.  
  
"Serena, stop it! Stop trying to hurt yourself." Darien told her, wrapping his arms around her.   
  
"I'm sorry Darien-" she sobbed. "I just want so much to be able to help you-"  
  
Darien shook his head. "Serena, you probably don't realize this, but you're more hurt than I am. You just went through the toughest fight of your life, and now you're worried about me! Stop being so-" he stopped.  
  
"So what, Darien?"   
  
"So like yourself, I guess..." he trailed off, almost embarrassed.  
  
Serena said nothing, just went on about cleaning his side gently.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
Awhile later, Serena lay fast asleep at Darien's side. Darien just sat there, staring at the ray of sunshine that he so much adored.  
  
"Serena?" he whispered.  
  
"Mmmhmm...?" She answered, still asleep.  
  
"What would happen if I kissed you?"  
  
"Mmmmm..."  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm..." Darien smiled, and lent in and placed a fatherly kiss on at the corner of her mouth. Serena smiled in her sleep, and snuggled closer to him.  
  
Darien thought about what he had just done. 'Serena...' he thought, longing to taste how sweet her kisses could be, not to mention how passionate. 'NO!' he stopped himself just in time, backing slowly away from her face. 'She's not yours, and she needs your help right now, your support, not your mushy romantic dreams.' he sighed and fell asleep.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked softly, waking up. 'What a dream!' She looked over to him, and realized she was about as close to him as she could get. 'Darien..." she sighed, longing for him. (AN: Sound familiar?)  
  
She snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his undamaged side. Soon she was asleep, dreaming of the man that slept at her side.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
The next morning, Serena awoke to the delicious smell of pancakes.   
  
"Darien?" She called, realizing she wasn't next to her.  
  
"Yes, madam?" Darien asked in a polished British accent, carrying in a tray of pancakes and syrup.  
  
"Oh yum!" Serena cried, digging in to the pancakes. "Thanks Darien!"  
  
Darien grinned. "Hey no prob."   
  
Serena smiled, watching the way that his hair fell over into his eyes.   
  
"Something wrong, Sere?" Darien asked, moving closer to her.  
  
"No..." she whispered as his face slowly inched closer to hers. He paused a breath away from her face, and looked at her. Her eyes shut, she was frozen in anticipation. Tossing caution to the winds, he leaned in and closed his mouth over hers.  
  
As soon as they touched, a jolt of electricity shot up both of their spines. Serena shivered, and Darien pulled her closer to him, holding her hard against his body, crushing her to him. But Darien was running thoughts through his head faster than a bullet train. Suddenly, he came to a conclusion, and something snapped.   
  
He pulled away from her quickly. Grabbing her arms, he held her at arms length.  
  
"That shouldn't have happened." he said harshly. Serena was extremely hurt, she had been in heaven.   
  
"Darien you're hurting me." she whimpered. He looked down at his hands as if they weren't his.  
  
"Sorry." Darien mumbled, letting go of her.  
  
Serena turned away, trying to wipe any memory of that last minute from her mind. But his kisses had been so soft, so gentle, and yet so passionate. 'Darien...' her mind cried.  
  
Darien knew he had hurt her. 'But I can't- can't comfort her or anything. She- she wouldn't like it, and I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have.' He tried to convince himself.  
  
"Serena I-"  
  
"Yes?" she asked in a strangely hopeful voice.  
  
He sighed. "I need to clean your wounds and redress them. Come on."   
  
Darien picked Serena up carefully, and carried her into the bathroom. In the blue- painted room, he began to run another bathtub full of cold water.  
  
"Darien?" Serena asked, a puzzled look on her face. He turned to face her. "When you first-... did you-...?" She looked in his eyes. The corners of his mouth turned upwards in an almost unnoticable smile. Almost.  
  
"I didn't look, I promise." Darien said, crossing his fingers underneath the towel he had in his hands.   
  
Serena nodded. "Come on, Serena. I promise I won't make fun of you or anything, but for me to be able to cleanse your cuts and all, you have to get in the tub."  
  
Serena nodded and went in the closet to undress. She emerged wrapped in a towel. She looked sheepishly at him.   
  
"Serena, please!" Darien begged her. "If you don't let me do this, you're wounds will get infected, and that won't be pretty."  
  
"This is so embarrassing." Serena said, setting the towel down. Darien looked at her face, which was red from embarrassment. His eyes roamed down, up, down, and up again, to see Serena's embarrassed face.  
  
"Done yet?" she asked, trying to cover herself with her arms.   
  
Darien nodded, still staring at her. He stood, and walked over to her. He placed her hand on one of hers, just above her belly button. She shivered, and he leaned in close to her ear.  
  
"Just relax, Serena." he whispered, at the same time walking arond her slowly, lighting drawing his hand on her skin. Her breath was coming in sharp intakes, and she barely noticed as Darien knelt to lift her into the tub. As he lifted her up, she snapped back to reality. He lowered her into the water.   
  
"Darien it's freezing!" She cried, and pulled herself up by his collar, holding her body very close to his. Darien began to feel a little out of breath from being so close to her- especially as she was.   
  
"It's okay, it needs to be cold, but you'll get used to it." he said, lowering her once more into the water. She shivered once more as she was immersed in the cold liquid.   
  
Darien reached for a washcloth, and put some hot water on it from the sink's tap. He looked at her, suddenly unsure of what to do next.  
  
"Serena, could you tilt your head back please? That's right, just lean against the side of the tub." Darien patted the warm cloth on her neck, wiping away the residual dried blood. He worked his way down her shoulders and shoulder blades, and began on her arms, careful to stay away from any extremely uncomfortable situations.   
  
"Darien?" she asked in a worn out voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What happened to me?"  
  
Darien searched his mind for the right answer. "Serena, I have to be honest. I don't know. I don't remember falling asleep in the park, or even going to the park. But when I woke up, I was there. No one was around, it was past eleven, and something caught my eye. You were lying in the bushes, covered in blood. Your blood, Serena. When I first looked at your wounds, three parts of you were bleeding worst. Those cuts in your ribs, your chest, and your- v- pri-" he cut off.  
  
"My privates?" Serena put in for him. He nodded, sheepish.  
  
"I'm thinking rape, Serena. But those cuts, they're so much like a samurai's sword. I think we need to get you tested at the hospital for DNA and pregnancy."   
  
Serena laughed, much to Darien's surprise. "Rape? Tests? HOSPITAL? You're joking, right? Do you know what my father would do to me? Do you know what he does to any boy who touches me? I've never been on a date in my entire life, much less kissed-" she broke off, remembering earlier. Darien looked down at the floor.  
  
"Serena, that's what's best for you!" Darien said, looking back up at her. "And besides, I know a guy at this hospital that can do it for me for free, no police, no parents, no record. He's one of the top specialists, and he's really nice."  
  
"So what makes you think he'll do anything for me?"  
  
"Let's just say he owes me a favor. Will you do it?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
3:00 AM, Tokyo General, Private Evaluation Room 135.  
  
"Hello, Darien!" A man called from the doorway. "Nice to see you again. I just wish it could have been pleasure instead of business."  
  
"Hello Jacob!" Darien replied, shaking the man's hand. Darien turned to Serena. "Serena this is Dr. Jacob Mensan. Jacob, Serena. She's the one who's really here to see you."  
  
"Hello, Serena." Jacob said. When Serena extended her hand, the doctor lifted it to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it instead of shaking it. Serena smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Dr. Mensan." she said lightly.  
  
"Oh no need for formalities. Jacob, M.D., will do just fine."  
  
The three of them laughed.   
  
Darien spoke to Jacob. "I need you to run a basic DNA test for semen, pregancy testing and the works for rape potential."  
  
"Whoah Dare-man, back up. Semen? Pregnancy? Rape? Her?!" Jacob looked at Serena skeptically.(SP?) "I don't see anything wrong with her, Darien. She's what, twelve?!" Darien nodded to Serena, who was fuming over the age reference.  
  
"She's nearly fifteen. Would you like to see why I think she was raped?" Jacob nodded. Serena pulled off the shirt she was wearing a little hesitantly, for she wore nothing underneath. Jacob stared at her, taking it all in. The cuts and bruises that covered her from head to toe, the sword cuts, the private areas that were swollen and red.   
  
Jacob turned to Darien. "Okay, I believe you. Jump up here, doll." he told Serena, patting an examination table. Darien looked at him, and picked Serena up and set her on it. She immediately pulled a blanket over herself.   
  
"Okay Serena, before we run these tests I need to ask you some questions. Just relax and think." She nodded. "How old are you?"  
  
"Darien, I thought you said this was private, no record!" Serena questioned. Jacob answered.  
  
"It is, but for the tests to be accurate, they need a little info. Don't worry, it's all safe with me."  
  
Serena nodded. "I'll be fifteen on July 13th."  
  
He took some notes. "Have you started your period?" Serena looked up at Darien, who patted her on the shoulder.  
  
She gulped. "Yes."  
  
"When was the last time you had it?"  
  
"About three days ago." Darien cringed.  
  
"Do you remember anything about that evening?"  
  
"No." Serena cried silently. "Nothing."  
  
Jacob looked at Darien. Darien looked at Serena. Serena looked at the floor. The floor looked at Jacob.  
  
"Alrighty then. Let's get started." Jacob said.  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-  
  
"The first thing we have to do is test for any residual semen." Jacob said, pulling out a long, thin contraption.  
  
"Wait a minute buddy where do you think you're putting that?" Serena said hurridly.  
  
"Where would semen be, Serena?" he asked. Her eyes opened wide in pain as he skillfully did his job.  
  
"Yep. Houston we have it." Jacob said.   
  
"Oh my God." Serena said, fainting.  
  
"What's up with that?" Jacob asked Darien, walking to the cabinet for smelling salts.  
  
"Her dad's really over-protective. She's never been on a date, and never even kissed a guy. How do you think she feels, knowing that she's obviously not a virgin anymore?"  
  
"Yikes."  
  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Jacob ran more and more tests, each time coming back from the lab but refusing to say anything about her condition. Finally he proclaimed that he was done with the tests, that he was ready to talk.  
  
"Serena, I know that either one of two things happened to you. The first option is that you went to a bar, passing as a college student, got drunk, had sex, and the hangover made you forget. But that doesn't explain all the cuts and bruises, unless you also got in a gang fight. But that's very unlikely, so I believe it's safe to say that didn't happen. The more likely option was that you fell asleep in the park, was dragged behind those prickly bushes, which would explain the cuts and scrapes, and was raped. You struggled, the guy pulls out a knife. That account for the cuts. This is what I think. But what I don't get is the semen. The fluid that we found matches yours, Darien, almost perfectly. The strand of DNA that I was examining is missing two links that would prove it's yours."  
  
Darien's jaw dropped in shock, and Serena looked up at him.  
  
"Darien... did you... lie?" Serena asked softly. "You didn't find me in the bushes, did you? Did you do this? Answer me!" she demanded. He looked down at the ground.  
  
"Serena I-"  
  
"What Darien? You what? Thought it would be fun to watch stupid, silly Meatball Head suffer? Thought it would be cool to con me in to thinking you cared?" Serena spat out, rising from her chair. Her breath was coming in pants now, her chest was squeezing her heart. Her heart was breaking.  
  
"No Serena-"  
  
"Really? So what was that kiss for back at your apartment? What about the looks, the touches, the kindness? Do human feelings mean nothing to you?" Serena didn't wait for an answer. "Oh I forgot- you don't have feelings, do you? Does that make you think it's ok to toy with other's? Do you, Darien Chiba?"   
  
Serena tried to move closer to him, but tripped and fell on her bad side. She didn't get up.   
  
"She's having a God damn heart attack!" Darien cried.   
  
"We gotta get her to ICU!" Jacob yelled, pulling a hospital cot over.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just GO!"  
  
They rushed her down the hall, Darien grabbing his white coat and badge on the way.   
  
Twenty minutes later, it was found that Serena had gone into anaphylatic shock from internal bleeding, and was in a coma with possible brain damage. Her parents had been notified.  
  
As Darien watched the family come rushing in, the father with a 'mess with me and die' look on his face, he got scared.  
  
"I am so dead."  
  
"Yeah, man, you are." Jacob replied. Darien turned back from the window to look at Serena. She was hooked up to wires and machines all over the place, and had Darien not been a doctor all the bleeps and blips coming from the various instruments would probably have scared to crap out of him.  
  
"So, think it's time to face the music or what?" Darien asked.  
  
"Nah man. Let's first explain her condition, our theory, and then let the police run the tests."   
  
"Let's go then."   
  
The two walked out into the waiting area.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino?" Darien asked. At this, the three people jumped up.  
  
"How's my Serena? What happened?!" Ken Tsukino asked.  
  
"Mr. Tsukino, I am Dr. Jacob Mensan, Rape and Related Symptoms specialist. Your daughter is in a very serious condition. She suffered from internal bleeding and went into anaphylactic shock. This is where the lungs can't keep up with the heart and vise-versa, so breathing becomes hard and unstable. Usually the victim goes into a coma. (AN: I really don't know how A-Shock is caused, so don't flame me!) Serena is in a severe coma, and we are looking at the possability of brain damage. Not to mention we believe she was raped. The police are in the lab running some tests to try and prove she was." Jacob replied.  
  
Elaine Tsukino sank down into a chair. Sammy sat beside her and tried to comfort her.   
  
"I am Dr. Darien Chiba, Brain and Coma Specialist. Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, I know this must be extremely hard, but we are doing everything possible to get a full recovery."  
  
Just then, some official-looking men came charging in with a few policemen.  
  
"Dr. Darien Chiba?" One of them asked.  
  
"Yes?" Darien answered.  
  
"You are under arrest for the suspected rape of Serena Tsukino. Read him his rights, boys." The man said harshly. Darien's eyes widened, and Ken made an effort to slug him. He was restrained by one of the policemen.  
  
"Darien Chiba, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you by the Court." A burly policeman recited as he slapped the silver cuffs around Darien's wrists. Darien felt his heart cracking as he was hauled outside to a waiting black-and-white.  
  
Jacob stared after Darien. The first man turned back to the foursome.  
  
"And you, Dr. Jacob Mensan. We are investigating charges against you by the Court, for trying to protect a rape-ist, trying to hide evidence of a rape, illegal private practice within a public hospital, and failure to report a rape case. Do not leave this hospital until further notice-" he was cut off by a woman handing him a piece of paper. He nodded to the woman, who read Dr. Mensan his rights and hauled him off to another waiting car.  
  
Another doctor came down the hall soon after the investigators left. He approached the Tsukinos.   
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. I heard about the situation and am taking over the care of Serena. I'm Dr. Rewwn."  
  
Elaine stood back up. "Thank goodness. How is she? Can we see her?"  
  
Dr. Rewwn rubbed his forehead. "She's stable, for now. Yes, you can see her, but first you need to fill out some paperwork and make a list of people you want to be allowed to see her. The maximum number is ten, please, including yourselves. No one who's not on the list will be allowed to get in."  
  
Suddenly an alarm went off. The nurse at the counter yelled. "ICU Room 13!"   
  
Dr. Rewwn rushed off yelling over his shoulder. "That's Serena!"  
  
He rushed in to see three nurses trying to hold Serena down. She was kicking and jerking around, causing her wounds to open up again. Blood was everywhere, and the only thing Serena did was scream.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!" She screamed, thrashing around. "DARIEN! HELP ME DARIEN! WHERE ARE YOU! DARIEN!! DARIEN!!"   
  
Another doctor rushed in. "Dr. Rewwn! We need to get this patient to a secure room!"  
  
"Are you crazy she's in a coma!"  
  
"NO one in a coma could be this awake!"  
  
"Trust me on this one! She's still in a coma!"  
  
"Get her down there!"  
  
Serena continued to toss and turn, screaming for only one thing as she was raced down the hall to the pyschiatric ward's ICU. There she was strapped onto the strecher.  
  
Meanwhile, in one of the questioning rooms at the police headquarters, Darien sat, waiting. The door opened, and the man who had had Darien arrested came in. He stood with a woman across from Darien.   
  
"I'm going to turn this on," the woman said, gesturing to the tape recorder, "and then we're going to start with the basics."  
  
Darien nodded numbly. He heard a click, and the whirr of the tape.   
  
"Trevort and Wilsaon investigating the rape case of a Serena Tsukino. Suspect: Darien Chiba." The woman who's last name was Trevort said into the mike, before placing it in front of Darien.  
  
"Okay, we're going to start off easy. What is your name?"  
  
"Darien Chiba."  
  
"Where do you live?"   
  
"Apartment 1326, Tokyo Skylight Apartments, Tyo River Road, Tokyo, Japan."   
  
"Where do your parents live?"  
  
"They died when I was four."  
  
"Who is your legal guardian?"   
  
"I do not have one, nor do I need one. I am 22, legally an adult. I lived at an orphanage until I was 18." If Trevort felt any sympathy, she didn't let it show.  
  
"Do you know this girl?" She asked, sliding a picture of Serena across the table.   
  
"Yes. Her name is Serena Tsukino."  
  
"What can you tell us about her?"  
  
"She goes to Crossroads Junior High, she's in Mrs. Haruna's homeroom. She hangs out at the Crown arcade a lot, she's friends with Andrew, who works there." Trevort glanced at Wilsaon, who nodded and left the room. Darien had a feeling he knew who was going to be woken up at four in the morning. "Andrew is also my best friend, one of my only friends aside from Serena and her crew."  
  
"Her crew?"  
  
"Yeah. Those five are joined at the hip. Serena's always with Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina. I don't know their last names, but I know that they're all over at the Shinto Temple. Rei's a priestess and she lives there."  
  
Trevort nodded.   
  
She left him alone in the room, locking the door behind her.  
  
As Darien sat there, he closed his eyes and leaned back. 'What's happening to me?' he wondered. There was a brilliant flash of light, and a silver haired woman stood in the room. With one flip of her hand, the tape recorder stopped.   
  
"You know, Darien, you're never going to get yourself or Serena out of this mess without your memories." She put her hands in front of her and images flashed through his mind faster than a bullet train. But he could remember.  
  
"So it was me!" Darien put his head in his hands. "How could I have done that?"  
  
Serenity smiled sadly. "It wasn't you. You had no power over your body, you know that. Your job now is to get yourself out of here, and set up Crystal Tokyo. And I think you know what to do." she said, then disappeared.  
  
Trevort re-entered the room, and turned on the tape recorder. "We have a situation. Serena is now in the pyshciatric ward's intensive care unit. She is still in a coma, and being tested for brain damage. the doctor on the phone said that she has managed to reopen her wounds. She won't stop screaming one word. Can you guess what that word is?"   
  
Darien shrugged, and shook his head.  
  
"She's screaming for you nonstop. Would you happen to know why?"  
  
"She trusts me. I took care of her after I found her. I was her friend before that."  
  
"So you're saying you did rape her?"  
  
"No I'm saying I found her."  
  
"Let's start at the beginning."  
  
Half an hour later, Dr Rewwn, Dr Tiyal, the doctor who had insisted on moving her to the Pyschiatric Ward, and six nurses emerged from Serena's room covered in blood. Serena was somehow still in a coma, but was now a drugged calm.  
  
Dr Rewwn and Dr Tiyal went to talk to her parents. Elaine looked at the blood. "Is she-?"  
  
Dr Rewwn shook his head. "No ma'm. Serena is being closely moitored right now, if for no other reason than the fact that the amount of drugs we had to use to get her to calm down was close to a lethal dose. We have to watch what she intakes very closely right now, but we have six nurses assigned to it, and we're only around the corner."  
  
Ken and Elaine nodded. "Is there anything we can do to help?" Ken asked.  
  
Dr Tiyal looked at Dr Rewwn. "Maybe. We would like your consent to bring Darien Chiba back here to see Serena."  
  
Ken exploded. "Are you INSANE!? The police are trying to prove he was the one who did that to her! Why would I want him anywhere NEAR her?!!"  
  
"Sir, Serena was screaming for him. She kept on screaming that she needed Darien, she was scared without Darien, and that Darien didn't do it. I think that the best therapy for her right now would be to give her what she wants. He might just be able to bring her out of the coma."  
  
"Yeah, and I might just be Santa Clause."  
  
"DARIEN!!" the scream ripped through the hall. Ken looked worried.  
  
"On second thought, let's try it."   
  
  
Trevort stared at Darien.  
  
"So, let me get this straight. You say you're Tuxedo Mask?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you say Serena Tsukino is SailorMoon."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you say that Rei, Lita, Mina, and Ami are Sailors Mars, Jupiter, Venus, and Mercury, respectively?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you say that you six are the leaders of millions around the globe, who were sent here from the Moon centuries ago?"  
  
"Can you prove it?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"How?"  
  
"Get those girls in here first."  
  
"Okay..." Trevort said skeptically. (SP?) She opened the door and the four girls filed in.   
  
Darien looked at them. "You know what we have to do now. Serenity says it's time." Rei looked at a confused Trevort.  
  
"Here? Now?"  
  
Darien nodded. The four girls looked at each other. "Okay, let's do this."   
  
"Mercury Power!"  
  
"Venus Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Power!"  
  
"Mars Power!"  
  
Darien pulled a rose out of thin air and transformed.   
  
Ten seconds later the room was filled with superheroes. Tuxedo Mask turned to an astonished Trevort.   
  
"Told ya so. Now, we have to awaken Princess Serenity so she can explain everything to you. It'll be much quicker if she does it, believe me." Trevort nodded, and soon they were in Serena's room.  
  
Tuxedo Mask stood next to Serena's bed. "Serenity..." he said, and each of the scouts repeated it. Trevort nearly screamed as a woman appeared from no-where.   
  
Serenity smiled. "I see you got my hint, Darien. But I need your strength in awakening Serena. Actually, I need the strength of three men and four girls." Darien nodded. He pulled out another rose and transformed into Prince Endymion. The girls knelt, and then rose to stand next to him.   
  
"Cosmic Moon Power..." Serenity whispered.   
  
Serena stirred, then opened her eyes. "Mother!" She cried, standing out of bed. She hugged Serenity, and all her wounds were healed. She stepped out of her mother's embrace dressed in the royal gown of Princess Serenity.  
  
Prince Endymion bowed to her, and took her arm in his. As Serenity dissappeared, the four Sailor Scouts, their Prince, and their Princess (not to mention one very shell-shocked investigator) exited the hospital room. They had a world to show the truth to, press to explain to, and Princess Serenity held the key. All they had to do was believe in themselves.   
Crystal Tokyo awaited.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Du du du dunnn.... (drum roll)  
Anyone want a sequel? Email me and tell me! angel_13aby@yahoo.com  
That story was really out of character for me... I'm usually not into writing above PG, but it came out alright.  
Some of that was.... kind weird but I thoguht I did okay... sorta.   
LOL 4 eva!  



End file.
